Rudol von Stroheim
|-| Cyborg = |ja_kanji = ルドル・フォン・シュトロハイム |ja_romaji = Rudoru fon Shutorohaimu |birthname = Rudol von Stroheim |namesake = (actor) |gender = Male |nation = German |hair = Blond |eyes = Cyan |occupation = Nazi (Cyborg) |status = Deceased |death = 1943Chapter 113: The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |cod = Unnamed Russian stand user |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven (Playable) |seiyuu = (Anime / All Star Battle / Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = (English Dub) |colors = BattleTendency }} : is a major ally in Battle Tendency. Stroheim is introduced as a Nazi officer researching and experimenting on the Pillar Man Santana. Eventually, he and his unit cooperate with the Ripple users to stop the threat of the Pillar Men. Appearance Stroheim is a tall, well-built man of masculine facial features (comparable to those of the contemporary Dolph Lundgren). Blue-eyed; at his introduction his blonde hair involves a short flat-top and a length at his neck; soon developing into tall, splaying cut. Later, he acquires complex metallic cybernetic prosthetics, including the section of his face surrounding his right eye; which is additionally covered by a sort of monocle. He wears a range of official Nazi military attire. His cyborg prosthetics include his entire abdomen, which houses a powerful machine gun. Personality When Stroheim is first introduced, he is a callous and cruel Nazi Major who has the foolish idea to experiment with the Stone Mask in order to further the power of the Waffen-SS. During his mission in Mexico, Stroheim commits several heinous misdeeds such as capturing locals and forcibly turn them into guinea pigs for his vampire experiments (including women and children), , p7 or threatening to cut a maid's tongue for slightly cutting him during a shave. , p14 However, upon being threatened with Santana's rampage, he also demonstrates bravery and does not hesitate when trapped in asking Joseph to cut off his leg; or blow himself up with a grenade to kill the invading Santana. This is seen once again when Stroheim gives him a helping hand in defeating Kars and helping Joseph drive him into the volcano with an airplane. Stroheim maintained his bravery up until the Battle of Stalingrad, 1943, where he is said to have fought bravely and died. Likewise, Stroheim respects courage from others, no matter what ethnicity the individual may belong to. His appreciation for valor is seen when he spares one Mexican boy for being willing to sacrifice himself for his cellmates; on the other hand he executed the rest of the prisoners for not having the same spirit, making the boy's sacrifice moot. , p10 Stroheim is an enthusiastic nationalist. He is particularly proud of his cyborg body; praising "German science" and generally loudly boasting the Germans given the occasion. , p8 His pride occasionally grows into overconfidence and arrogance. Because of it, Stroheim tends to both overestimate himself or his technology and underestimate how formidable the Pillar Men are. Thus, three times during the story, a Pillar Man gets the better of him; first Santana easily escapes his cell and attacks him, , p18 then his cyborg body is also defeated by Kars , p19 and finally Stroheim rushing to finish Kars in the battle of the Piz Bernina Ruins allows the Pillar Man to return the UV light against the humans and turn into the Ultimate Lifeform. , p15 On a regular basis, Stroheim also loudly laughs at his foes and point his finger at them when they are in a position of weakness. Abilities Weapons *'Abdominal Machine Gun': A machine gun inside Stroheim's stomach region, able to shoot 600 armored bullets per minute, and capable of piercing a 30-millimeter steel plate. Stroheim first introduces this weapon against Kars. * : Inside Stroheim's mechanized eye is a small laser cannon capable of firing a concentrated beam of Ultraviolet light. The beam itself is five times more intense than a set of typical ultraviolet lights and was able to pierce straight through Kars' hand. *'Ultraviolet Shoulder Cannons': Built by the technical department of the Speedwagon Foundation specifically as an anti-vampire device, Stroheim is able to fire out powerful blasts of ultraviolet light from two flood lights located on each side of his shoulders. As miniaturized searchlights, they pack the same power as the original, but are light enough to carry with ease. Stroheim used these cannons during the final battle against Kars, where he, along with his team, fought back against the army of vampires. *'Projectile Hand': Stroheim is capable of firing off his mechanical hand with enough force to impale and deeply wound an enemy. Though revealed only towards the end of the arc, Stroheim used it to prevent Kars' escape and pinned him to a plane that went crashing into an active volcano. Profile As a Major in the Nazi Party, Stroheim is capable of leading his own battalion, as well as any members of the party of lower rank. To this end, Stroheim enforces his rank with a strong sense of pride and most of time, his word is law. As a capable leader, Stroheim often initiates attacks upon command, though the logic behind them usually varies depending on the level of abnormality of the enemy. When cornered, Stroheim's eminent pride in his country will cause him to unquestionably sacrifice himself to take out his target. In terms of combat expertise, it is presumed he is capable of performing the most basic of military skills with ease, including assembling and disassembling military weapons, and making efficient use of said weapons. Stroheim also flaunts a very able-bodied physique and has demonstrated a very high jumping ability. After being resurrected as a Cyborg, Stroheim's physical capabilities increased and with it his rank to Colonel status. As a Cyborg, his strength increases significantly, having been designed with the ability to crush an object with his hand at a pressure of 1,950 kg/cm2 (roughly double Santana's.) In this form, Stroheim had also gained partial immortality, being able to survive most attacks, as his mechanical limbs being damaged lessens the effect on his lifeforce. With these limbs, he is capable of bending his body unnaturally, and deflect enemy attacks due to being made of metal. Situated on one side of Stroheim's face is a magnifying device that allows Stroheim to zoom in on objects up to a point where he can study their internal structure. History Battle Tendency Stroheim takes an injured Robert E. O. Speedwagon to the Nazi base in Mexico and interrogates him for information regarding the Pillar Men. He reveals that the Nazis had acquired one of them, which he named "Santana" after the warm winds of Mexico. Stroheim eventually sacrifices himself in an attempt to stop Santana's rampage and is assumed to have died until he reappears at the border of Switzerland to retrieve the Red Stone of Aja. Thanks to Nazi science, Colonel Stroheim was revived with cybernetic parts (including a machine gun on his chest and a monocle that presumably serves as a Terminator/Robocop-esque radar system). He challenges Kars to a duel and is quickly cut in half, but is ultimately able to separate Kars from the stone by firing a ultraviolet beam from his eye. Stroheim appears yet again after being reconstructed with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation science division and ]]saves Joseph from Kars' impending vampire army just in the nick of time. Kars is defeated by Joseph soon after and is sent falling onto a spikes below, where Stroheim and his division blast him with ultraviolet light. They fail to realize, however, that Kars had donned a Stone Mask with the Aja and are dumbstruck when he achieves his ultimate form and begins killing them off with a squirrel formed from his right hand. After Joseph hijacks a Nazi aircraft to lure Kars away, Stroheim reveals himself in the side wing of the plane just before it goes plummeting into an active volcano. After pinning Kars to the front end of the aircraft, he pulls Joseph out of the plane and cushions their fall by sacrificing his cybernetic legs. The volcano eventually erupts when Kars' Ripple collides with the Red Stone of Aja, launching both Joseph and him into the air. Stroheim eventually returns to the rest of the group and reports Joseph's supposed death. After the battle with Kars, Stroheim had Joseph Joestar's severed left hand replaced by a mechanical one as a gift. He never meets Joseph again and is said to have died honorably at the battle of Stalingrad in 1943. Major Battles & Events *Rudol von Stroheim & Nazi Soldiers Vs Santana *Rudol von Stroheim & Joseph Joestar Vs Santana *Rudol von Stroheim (Cyborg) Vs Kars *Rudol von Stroheim (Cyborg) & Nazi Soldiers Vs Kars & Vampire Knights *Rudol von Stroheim (Cyborg) & Joseph Joestar Vs Kars (Ultimate Life Form) *Rudol von Stroheim (Cyborg) Vs Stalingrad (Final Fight, Offscreen, Killed in Action) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Stroheim makes his first video game appearance in the PS3 title. Appearing as one of the Campaign Surprise Support Characters, where he shoots the opponent's profile with his machine gun (in the same way he attacked Kars during the events of Part 2), decreasing their health bar by 40% before the fight. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Stroheim appears as one of the several Part 2 characters who possess a Metal Striker. His FINISH move makes him shooting several bullets of his Torso-Machine Gun at the defeated opponent and his Level 3 special ability allows him to destroy himself after defeat, damaging any Metal Striker near him (enemy or ally). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Stroheim was one of the first characters confirmed to be playable in the game (alongside Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata, and Diego Brando). Stroheim has the exclusive Style fully named , shortened to The Prime Example of Superior German Science. *'Style Action - Heavy Machine Gun Mode'/'UV Radiation Mode': Stroheim switches between his Abdominal Machine Gun and shoulder-mounted UV lights. Heavy Machine Gun Mode allows him long-ranged powers and increased speed and agility, while UV Radiation Mode makes use of two bodyguards and his various UV light components. All attacks involving his UV beams will deal increased damage to Vampires and Pillar Men, similar to Ripple Users. However, while in UV Radiation Mode, he loses movement speed and jump power, as well as the ability to grab onto and climb ledges. * German Science is the best in the world!: Stroheim stops to strike a pose and perform a very lengthy tirade. Though he is especially vulnerable while performing the skill, he gains a temporarily attack boost that has a duration proportional to how long his tirade lasts before he's attacked, maxing out at him completely finishing it. * So long, you filthy Brit!: This skill can only be performed when Stroheim is down. He pulls out the Stielhandgranate he used to sacrifice himself and proceeds to hug it, resulting in a massive explosion. Though Stroheim takes roughly a third of a health bar in damage, any opponent caught will take half a health bar in damage. On the other hand, despite being on the floor, Stroheim is open to attacks during the skill that can interrupt him. * Dual Heat Attack - Put an end to you? I'd be delighted!: Starting in UV Radiation Mode, Stroheim and his bodyguards blind and seer their opponent with all three of their UV beams. While their target is stunned, Stroheim proceeds to switch over to Heavy Machine Gun Mode and launch an extended volley of bullets from his Abdominal Machine Gun before taunting his opponent. While in Heavy Machine Gun Mode: * My bullets will cut you down one by one!: Stroheim fires a slew of heavy bullets from his Abdominal Machine Gun. Holding down the activation button will extend the attack, though will increase the cooldown on the ability when it ends. * EX - My bullets will cut you down one by one!: The firing time of the skill is extended, and if Stroheim is on the ground, he is able to cancel it with a Sidestep. While in UV Radiation Mode: * Bodyguard Icon: Shows the statuses of Stroheim's two bodyguards. If an icon is glowing, that soldier is readily available; If it is dim, they are active and about the stage; If there is a red cross over the icon, that soldier has been incapacitated until Stroheim reactivates UV Radiation Mode. * My bodyguards will keep you busy!: Stroheim orders his soldiers to attack. If he is locked-on to a target, they will unleash their UV beams on that specific target. If he is not, they will face outward and unleash their UV beams in order to cover Stroheim's blind spots. * Ultraviolet Radiation Beam!: Stroheim fires his unblockable UV beam in a wide angle, setting opponent on fire. If his soldiers are available, they will either attack a target if he is locked-on, or simply cover his blind spots if he is not. * EX - Ultraviolet Radiation Beam!: Stroheim gains unflinching through the attack and damage dealt is increased. JoJolities * My right leg is still a bit creaky, though!: Stroheim must switch to UV Radiation Mode. (200 Points) * We're more than enough to finish you off!: Stroheim must use "My bodyguards will keep you busy!" twice. (200 Points) * I can't let you go there alone!: Stroheim must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. (300 Points) * I have surpassed the entire human race!: Stroheim must use "German Science is the best in the world!" 3 times. (500 Points) * I'd be delighted!: Stroheim must Retire an opponent with his Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) As in the anime, he's voiced by Atsuhi Imaruoka. Eyes of Heaven also marks the first time Stroheim appears in a video game as a playable character. In the Western release of the game, Stroheim's default outfit (with his military uniform) was removed, most likely due to sensitivity regarding the display of Nazi symbols. Tournament He is paired with Okuyasu Nijimura in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Mariah and Esidisi. Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Stroheim appears in Diamond Records as a playable character. Interestingly enough, it is his original, non-cyborg form that appears in the game. He utilizes a knife and a Stielhandgranate in his special attacks, otherwise unleashing normal punches and kicks. Trivia * His given name translates to Rudol, without f''' or '''ph, in alphabetic languages. * In addition to Stroheim's enthusiastic nationalism, his features are consistent with those of the "Nordic race" favored in Nazi ideology. * Stroheim's hair and eventual monocled visage appear to be based on an illustration by Antonio Lopez.ジョジョのパクリ糾弾スレテンプレその１ - アントニオロペス（スペインのファッションイラストレーター） * He is the first cyborg to appear in the series. * In the Japanese release of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Stroheim's default costume is his Nazi officer uniform. In the game's release outside of Japan, however, this costume is removed from the game entirely and his default costume is changed to his cyborg appearance. This is due to a German law introduced after World War II forbidding all use of Nazi imagery.Strafgesetzbuch_section_86a Gallery Manga= Stro_uniform.png|Stroheim in full uniform Stroheim first.png|Close-up Chapter 53.jpg|Cover, Chapter 53 Chapter 84.jpg|Cover, Chapter 84; prior to revealing himself to Joseph, resurrected Stro_cyborg.png|Cyborg Stroheim revealed! Stro_machinegun.png|Stroheim and his machinegun Stro_raizaaa.png|Stroheim's eye beam Stro_uv.png|UV Lights against the Vampire Stro_epilogue.png|Stroheim's last appearance in the manga |-| Anime= RudolFirst.png|Strohiem's first appearance BBBRAHAHAHA.png|Stroheim laughing at Santana after he trips ThePrimeExampleOfSuperiorGermanScience.png|Stroheim saluting to Germany's superior science StroheimSquirrel.jpg|Attacked by a squirrel made from Kars' hand RudolEnd.png|"German science is the best in the world!" StroheimFinal.jpg|Stroheim's final appearance c9_c1.png|Key art for the anime NormalStroheimCredits.PNG|Stroheim in the ending credits StroheimBCredits.PNG|Cyborg Stroheim in the ending credits (Episode 19; Abdominal Machine Gun) Stroheim2Credits.PNG|Cyborg Stroheim in the ending credits (Episode 23; Ultraviolet Shoulder Cannons) |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 42.png|Stroheim As He Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos Ova timeline images 45.png|Stroheim Sacrificing Himself To Destroy Santana StroheimHumanOVA.png|Stroheim In Switzerland With His Face Hidden Before His Reveal Ova timeline images 52.png|Stroheim Revealed As A Cyborg With a Gatling Gun In His Stomach StroheimOVA.png|Stroheim Arrives To Josephs Aid In His Fight With Kars Ova timeline images 67.png|Stroheim Looks In Horror As Kars Becomes The Perfect Being Ova timeline images 75.png|Stroheims Final Appearance In Stalin Grad |-| Game= Stroheim jojoeoh.jpg|Stroheim's Heavy Machine Gun Mode render, Eyes of Heaven Stroheim Uv jojoeoh.png|Stroheim's UV Radiation Mode render, Eyes of Heaven sso5.jpg|Stroheim in EoH StroheimModeDR.png|Stroheim in Diamond Records, activating "DoDoDo Mode" DRStatueStroheim3.jpg|3-star Statue Stroheim diamond records.jpeg|Cyborg Stroheim statue |-| Sketches= Stro1.jpg Stro2.jpg |-| Other= Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 2 Vol.1 StroheimStatueLegend.jpg|Statue Legend StroheimStatueLegend2.jpg|Statue Legend (Wonderfest) References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Nazis Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Joestar Group Category:Revived Characters Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters